The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by TeaandLanaDelRey
Summary: What happens when the boys and girls from Gallagher Girl get together with all our Hunger Games favorites? What if the rebellion never happened? What if it was the fourth Quarter Quell? Disclaimer: Everything but the OC(which is mine) belongs to both Ally Carter and Suzanne Collins Rating is T, but subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Loveys-**

**So I've been thinking about doing this for a while. I've seen a few other fanfics with this kind of idea behind them, however they never went at all like I wanted them to so this is my version of a Hunger Games, Gallagher Girl crossover!**

GLIMMER POV

I was sitting on the plush, white coach watching the other districts reapings. It was the 4th Quarter Quell and this time the 'surprise' was that added to the traditional boy and girl tribute, there would also be third tribute who was picked out of both boys and girls, furthermore there was no volunteering this year. Most of the tributes from other districts would be scared out of their minds to be facing 12 extra tributes, I'm not. When you come from district one you can't be scared. however, the fact that there would be three extra tributes from each career district did make the planning on the career pack a tad more difficult. When you have, presumably, three strong fighters from districts 1,2,4, and 11 theres bound to be some conflict.

I surface from my thoughts and look over at my fellow tributes, a set of twins named Macey and Marvel. They were making snide remarks about the other tributes. I should be paying attention, getting to know my competition, but for some reason my mind keeps drifting elsewhere. I continued to watch the two of them, smiling and laughing. They seemed so close, a kind of close that normally doesn't exist in district one, where our minds are so clouded with the material things around us that we can't see two feet in front of us. I didn't see how they could be so happy when they were about to go to a fight to the death. They would easily be each others biggest weakness in the games, I doubted hey could kill one another when it came to it. That just makes it easier for me, I remind myself bitterly. Though I do wish that I didn't have to kill my own district partners, someone will have to do it eventually.

The reapings were over, I'll have to pay attention to the recap. First came our district. Our faces popped up on the screen with our names displayed below. From district two a brutal looking boy named Cato, a twisted looking girl named Clove, and an exotic beauty named Rebecca. They would't make bad allies, i mused, though probably not the most trustworthy... From district three there were several wimpy looking skinny kids... Liz, Jonas, and one other girl...not at all threatening in weaponry but, they were known for being geniuses, in the 96th games one of them one by rigging traps. Our allies from district four would be two boys named Zachary and Finnick, the girl would die in the bloodbath and not worth a second thought. From district five one girl caught my attention. A fiery red head named Marissa. Something about her seemed sly and untrustworthy. I'd have to keep an eye on her...

From district 6 all the kids looked like deer in the headlights, one particular girl named ...Anna? Maybe? Was the brunt of several remarks from the twins. District seven were all twelve year olds who probably wouldn't make it past the first day or two. From district eight the tributes were the same as always, one girl Talia, Trina? Tina! That was it, her skirt pulled up so high, you could see her lacey panties when she climbed up the stage, earning more chuckles from the two sitting next t me. District nines tribute Peeta looked a tad threatening, but with a career pack as large as this one, there would be nothing to worry about. Gale and Cameron from district 10 were so calm that it was unnerving seeing this aura of confidence from a non-career district, but the other girls hysterics made up for both of their calm, cool demeanors. Now from district eleven our other alliance members were two muscular, tall boys, Thresh and Grant, and a tiny girl named Rue. Normally I'd just write her off, but something bout her made her seem... useful. Last, but not least, the rats of district twelve provided two girls and a boy... I think their names were Rye, Madge, and Katniss. The boy was huge, but both the girls were on the petite side.

It looks like a tough group, hopefully some of the other careers will die before I have to kill them. I need to head to bed so that I'll have some energy for the long ride to the capitol tomorrow.

**What did you think? I appreciate any reviews including suggestions on plot, ships, etc.**

**However, unlike my other fic, ****_Capitol Trials,_**** this one does have more of a structure, so I may not use all of your ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Loveys!**

**Not much to say today ;p**

CAMMIE POV

"Camster, hey, Cams, wake up," Gale said nudging me, "We're almost there."

I blinked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Hmm?"

"The capitol, we're almost there!" He was grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning. Most tributes from our district would be cowering with fear, but not us. Unlike most tributes from our district we had taught ourselves how to use weapons, trained ourselves how to fight and survive. It was all part of the plan... I returned his grin and stood up. We looked out the windows as the Capitol hurtled closer and closer as the seconds passed. I could see crowds of the people in the distance, dyed skin, hair, and crazy hats. We could see one another clearly now. The were roaring wildly pointing, clapping, waving, and smiling. Gale and I exchanged a knowing look than gazed out at our audience smirking like we knew something they didn't. I blew a kiss or two and Gale winked at a few 'lucky ladies'.

The other girl was sitting at the table staring out at nothing. Gale and i rolled our eyes at each other, it was like she'd given up already, not even trying to better her chances. It seemed like it was an unspoken vow between Gale and I to give her a chance, she was so small. She deserved to at least feel some kind of hope and happiness before she was herded like cattle to slaughter (I'm district 10 get it, nudge, nudge, wink, wink. Okay, okay! Tough crowd, sheesh!)

"Hey come over here!" she barley glances over at me before going back to twiddling her thumbs, "Come on, its beautiful..." This s=time she full on ignores me.

"Cammie she's not worth your time, if she's not mature enough to at least try and help herself, why does she deserve our attention?" Gale said reasonably. Now this got her attention, every girl in the district had a crush on Gale. She seemed to be no exception. She quietly rised from her seat and popped up next to us smiling shyly at the crowd. Gale nudged me and winked before hoisting the girl who couldn't be more than 13 onto his shoulders. She was so starstruck by him that if he hadn't been holding her she probably would have fainted.

I giggled to myself shaking my head and he nudged my elbow again. The crowd was going wild at his act of compassion towards his younger district member. I had to admit, I was surprised with Gale. He's a great guy and everything, but sometimes he can be a bit... selfish? Arrogant? Stubborn?

I reach for his hand and rest my head on the girls knee. We probably looked like a picture perfect set of tributes. There was the sweet one, the handsome one, and the... smart one? I'm not really sure what I am... Together Gale and I, according to the Capitol, were the 'confident, and mysterious up and comers from district 10.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Loveys-**

**I'm so sorry for not updating, its been really hectic lately! Anyways, happy Turkey day! I'm gonna try and post at least two chapters to day!**

BEX POV

"Hello! You must be Rebecca, I'm Atlas and will be helping to get you all dolled up for the tribute parade!" this came from an irregularly tall man who just happened to have orange-tinted skin, green hair, and cat-like yellow eyes (those being the more normal traits). There was another... man? Who seemed to be a pink blob with a dash of sparkles and a woman who looked like a rainbow threw up on her while a 4 year old was gluing on flower decals. "Oh, and this is Beaufont and Eunia," the first man said with an annoying capitolite accent while gesturing over his shoulder.

I just cocked my hip and raised an eyebrow at his childish behavior. He flinched under my gaze and thats all t took for me to grab the collar of his 'exclusive glitter-tux in rouge' and hold him against the wall and hissed in his ear "Its Bex, call me 'Rebecca' again and I'll castrate you... and sell all your glitter..." I put him down and scoffed at the panic attack he was having...over his glitter. The other two looked at me afraid of my next move, "What?" I said in a biting voice, I just loved watching these capitolites squirm.

"Nothing, uh, Bex. Now if you'll just lay down on this table we'll begin the polishing process," I nodded and decided to be 'a good girl'. The metal was cold beneath my back, and I heard machines start to buzz as they began plucking, prodding, and hosing me down. It hurt a bit, but nothing I couldn't handle, I was a career after all. Yet I decided to let out a few vicious growls, damn they make messing with them way too fun. I chuckled evilly to myself.

They airbrushed, powder contoured, and altered the appearance of my features till they were satisfied before starting in on any real make-up. I don't know how long I can just sit here, they're getting on my nerves with their chatter. They kept going on and on about my stylist, 'THE Zenobia Flamsted' and how lucky I was. I just wanted to hit them upside the head with their curling irons. When they were finally one I looked up into a mirror, I had to admit, I looked pretty good. My caramel skin tone was brought out with the various gold and bronze tones that were swept on my eye lids, my silky, straight black hair was in an intricate up-do that consisted of braids and curls. Then the 'fabulous' Zenobia Flamsted strutted in took one look at me and smiled. "You will be perfect".

She then shooed the prep-team before unzipping the garment bag she held. Inside was a gold and ivory dress. In my head I was agreeing with the prep-team, she was amazing. I thought we'd be stuck in those tacky gladiator costumes they wore every year but this was incredibly beautiful. She took it out and slipped it over my head. it was strapless with gold material that laced around my arms and crossed over my chest to tie around my waist. The dress itself was mostly ivory and was shorter in the front than the back. In the back was a train that I guessed would fly behind our chariot. The train had gold fabric that was almost translucent lining the ivory. It almost seemed like a figment of the imagination, or 'mirage', as Zenobia put it. I couldn't wait for to see how it would look flying behind me.

Zenobia smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back, I realized I'd given her zero trouble... oh well. She then crouched down and started bedazzling my feet with a gold color that blended in enough to appear natural and gems. It went up my legs, making me look like some precious jewel. She better not make me look like one of those district one airheads. I glanced in the mirror an just knew that they'd know exactly what district I was from. She weaved a crown of gold laurel leaves through my hair as she told me how a very ancient civilization used them to signify honor and victory. somehow I got past her odd capitolite looks and accent and decided I liked her. I'd always been 'pretty' but never 'breath-taking'. I had a feeling tonight I'd be breathtaking, and I couldn't help the girly side of me that delighted in the idea.

We were getting on our chariot, Cato in the middle and Clove and I on either side. We looked amazing, heavenly and wondrous, yet powerful and agile. In front of us the tributes from district one were fussing over their feathered head pieces and jewel covered bodies. I honestly wasn't sure whether they were wearing any clothing. Every inch of them was sparkling and perfectly outlined. The other districts costumes were impressive. The threes looked like the inner wiring of appliances; silver with bright lines, district four actually seemed to be flowing water with pearls sewn into their hair and the blue folds of their costumes waving, district five were in structured silver outfits, probably trying to imitate the shape of a power plant. From six they had costumes that had the sleek metallic look of the outer cast of a vehicle, seven were basically dressed as trees, sucks to suck I suppose, eight looked like the capitolites themselves, covered in random fabrics and colors, nine however was lovely. They were in gold that looked like the grain, yet they weren't eye-catching, ten had strayed from their usual cowboy costumes; the boy was shirtless, can't complain there, and both the girls wear in golden shirts tied right below the bust, from eleven there was the usual farmer idea, however the two gorgeous males and small girl made them look solo much better. The district twelve was again a big disappointment, reusing their fire idea... again for the 25th year.

Most of them were no match for our fabulous outfits I smirked to myself. Suddenly our chariot started moving and we all put on our tough, we're better then you smirks. The train of our costumes flew our behind us, giving an aura of splendor and golden sparks flying from us. The crowd was going wild and throwing things everywhere. I couldn't wait to be a victor... this would happen where ever I went. I'd be honored, worshipped even. Glorified by the capitol and my district.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Loveys!**

**Review and enjoy!**

MARISSA (FOX-FACE) POV

As soon as the woman finished her little speech I headed over to the edible plants and animals station, not only was it good training, it also gave me a view of the rest of the room. I took mental notes on all the other tributes for later reference. The careers were good, but cocky. It would surely be there down fall. Most of the other tributes were trying out weapons. I was alright with a hatchet but knew my greatest asset was my knowledge. I looked down at the tattoo on my forearm:

_**If you know**__**your enemies**__**and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles... **_

_**if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle.**_

Most people who saw it, if they saw it, and thats a big if, didn't understand it. But it made perfect sense to me. It means knowledge is the strongest weapon, you can't just rely on brawn, you need brains as well. Sure, a career can get around for while by just using muscle, but eventually there comes a time when they need to use their minds, that's how my mentor won. By out-smarting a career.

I scan the room of tributes. Gale and Cameron, from ten, are yet to try anything. They're standing by a rack of spears talking and laughing. The girl is stretching while they talk and the boy has been absentmindedly weighing the spears in his hand. Suddenly the girl does a string of acrobatic tricks across an expanse of open area. This has the whole training rooms attention. She grabs a knife from the rack she's beside and makes quick work of a dummy before putting it back, strange. District the has never been known for its tributes skill for weapon yet she's definitely had some training and once I see the boy pick up a spear and launch it at the dummy beside hers it becomes clear he has too. The spear not only pierced his target but got a bullseye of it and the one behind its chest. He jogs over to hear and they high five. The rooms gone back into motion, but everyone is still watching them.

These two interest me, I'll have to keep an eye on them. Then the girl named Clove from two 'accidentally' pushes the knives rack over onto Cameron, I'm not sure if its a test or out of jealousy but it was definitely NOT an accident. Everyone watches the girl from ten closely, wondering what she'll do. She calmly turned around to face the rack that had hit her. Then out of no where her foot connects with the rack and it flies across the room, landing on a rack of swords. The clatter of metal hitting the hard floor echoes throughout the room.

The Clove girl nods at her district partners Cato and Rebecca who are now standing side by side. "Hey ten," Cato breaks the silence beaconing the two over with a nod of his head. They seem to be deep in conversation as they room once again fills with the sounds of a training room. The boy from two looks angry and the two girls look vicious, however the two from ten are completely calm. I see the little girl from eleven listening in to them. After watching her use a slingshot to literally put a hole through one of the dummies heads I have to admit she intimidates me. She's from a career district after all, but she's so young and innocent...

Once trainings finally over for the day I rush onto district fives floor and immediately grab my notebook so I can make notes about the others.

_DISTRICT ONE_

_Glimmer: Prefers archery and Is not the dumb blonde she pretends to be._

_Macey: Likes hand-to-hand with knives, or throwing hatchets. Stubborn, but knows when to back down._

_Marvel: Throws spears, cowers to other careers. _

_DISTRICT TWO_

_Cato: Can use spears close range or far, prefers swords. Leader of the career pack, but can't control anger._

_Clove: Throws knives and never misses. Has Cato wrapped around her finger._

_Rebecca: Wrestles and can take down another even if they are armed and she isn't. Bites._

_DISTRICT THREE_

_Elizabeth: Genius, quick learner but doesn't know much about the outdoors. Possibly has a photographic memory._

_Jonas: Smart, but no genius. Follows Elizabeth around like a lost puppy._

_Mya: Doesn't seem to know what to do._

_DISTRICT FOUR_

_Finnick: Can fish, make knots, and use a trident. Very self-confident and charming._

_Meredith: Makes fishing nets when nervous, may be OCD. Good at making snares and fishing but seems constantly distracted._

_Zachary: Can fish, make knots, and use a trident but prefers an axe. Too arrogant for his own good._

_DISTRICT FIVE_

_Mickey: Has by now figured out basic survival skills and trusts others far too easily._

_Wendell: Can't even tie a box knot right, lets just pray his death is quick and painless._

_DISTRICT SIX_

_Anna: Is surprisingly strong and agile while swinging from and climbing on the ropes course, but very jumpy._

_Demitri: Does very well with camouflage, but is not very sneaky._

_Xavier: Seems to be a lost cause. But he sure knows how to make a hammock._

_DISTRICT SEVEN_

_Aspen: Very good climber, quick, but seems too over estimate skills and under estimate jumps._

_Birch: The generic scared little tribute. Though she does show some promise in both snares and throwing discs. _

_Woodrow: Big and bulky. Can wrestle fairly well but would definitely need some kind of weapon._

_DISTRICT EIGHT_

_Bow: Very good with knots, but shows no potential in anything else but snares._

_Sasha: Camouflages well and very smart. Could last quite a while but doesn't have the skill to win._

_Tina: Flirted with the careers the whole time, most likely wanting their protection. Should have been a blonde._

_DISTRICT NINE_

_Marley: Is emotionally unstable._

_Peeta:Very strong, but too kind to kill. Camouflage is clearly a talent, but you could hear him coming a mile away._

_Rye: Exceedingly strong, will probably die saving his brother, Peeta._

_DISTRICT TEN_

_Cameron: Very flexible and good at acrobatics as well as stealth. Highly skilled with almost all weaponry but seems to prefer a sword. Yet to learn weakness._

_Gale: Strong, agile, fast, and good with snares. Like Cameron is highly skilled in weaponry, however he prefers a throwing spear. Acts like a brother towards Cameron._

_Minnie: Very good with nature and the great outdoors but seems to fear all the weapons._

_DISTRICT ELEVEN_

_Grant: Is good with an axe or scythe but is too stupid to count how many fingers are on his hand and is easily swayed._

_Rue: Appears innocent, but can kill someone easily with a slingshot or throwing disc. Agile and sneaky, seems to fly through the rope course and can easily manipulate anyone, even Cato._

_Thresh: Huge. Can kill someone without a weapon but likes to use a mace or axe. Quiet and mysterious yet clearly has a soft spot for the little girl._

_DISTRICT TWELVE:_

_Ash: Has shown no skill in anything but finding shelter and maybe fishing._

_Katniss: Has stayed away from weaponry and is clearly skilled with the outdoors, stealth, and agility. I can tell her weapon of choice is a bow and that she's good at it based on the way she looks at it. Has a soft spot for all young children, even brutal killing machines._

_Madge: Well-mannered and unsure of herself. Could hold her own with a sling shot i she didn't spend her whole time apologizing._

I'd better get some rest, it's gonna be a long few weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Loveys!**

**So what did ya think of last chapter? Any ideas on how things should go? Keep me posted in reviews.**

MEREDITH POV

Second day in the training center. I already know I'm gonna die. I'm just a 13 year-old and I never went to the academy. Normally some other girl would have volunteered for me, but there was no volunteering this year. When I first heard my name I was terrified. But now 'm not that scared, really. I've accepted the fact that I'm going to die in the next few weeks, Hell. I'll probably die in the next few days, if I'm lucky I'll survive to the second day in the arena.

Zach told me I should try out some weapons today. "Who knows? Maybe you'll turn out like Mason and have a natural talent with weaponry." Mason, my older brother, won the 96th annual Hunger Games. He was 16 and was successful with any weapon, but loved using a trident. I doubt I'll have the same natural abilities but decide to at least attempt a weapon today.

First I head over to the tridents with Zach and Finn. The lift the heavy tridents with ease and casually ripe the dummies to shreds, meanwhile, I'm having trouble just picking the heavy tridents up. I try with all my might, but its too heavy and discouraging. My fingers itch to make a net as I move on to try a lighter weapon, sling shots.

The little girl from district 11 is there. She'd have been my ally if I was any good with a weapon. She keeps getting direct hits that break through the dummies exterior and get lodged into the inner padding. I pick up one of the smallest sling shots and one of the metal balls. I lay the ball in the launching part of the contraption pull it back and _snap!_ it goes flying... Into Cato's head. _Shit, Shit, Shit!_ This gigantic brute from district 2 is gonna wring my neck... I jump, grabbing onto the rope course above and pull myself up. Seems like 11 had the same idea.

"Nice shot," I can't tell if she's teasing me or is actually impressed by the shot to Cato's head so I don't reply. We both look down as Cato storms over to the slingshot station and lifts a small boy from district 6 off the ground by the collar of his uniform. A huge commotion starts as peacekeepers intercept the growing argument. I must have let out a deep sigh in relief at Cato not finding me because the girl giggles. "You have no idea how lucky you are that he didn't find you..." She says, shaking her head before she drops to the ground and resumes use of her slingshot.

I jump down after her and head over to the throwing knives. I weigh them in my hand before pulling my arm back and sending it towards the dummy. It embeds itself in the dummies lower torso. _Well if I was trying to castrate it I did a damn good job._ I thought sarcastically to myself before winding up for another shot. This one finds its way in the sadistic girl from district 2's dummy. _Shit._ It actually wasn't a bad shot. It went straight through the dummies head. The problem was Clove. "Who the hell just decapitated MY victim!" She screams.

The whole room has gone silent. "It, it was me. But I swear it was on accident, I never meant to ruin your, uh, 'victim' or anything." I say building confidence to the point were I add a sarcastic tone to my voice. I can't let them know I'm afraid. She stalks over to me with a predator look in her eyes. Whoops, the games are about to begin early kids. Get the cannon for the district 4 female tribute ready, cause its going off in 5,4,3,2,1...

"So your telling me that you threw that knife?" She asks looking at me like I'm a meal.

I force my voice to remain steady as I reply "Yes,"

She continues to stare me down and I fight the urge to flinch or look away. It was only a minute or so, but it feels like ages before her face twists into a sinister smile and she walks away nonchalantly, picking up her knives and mutilating a dummy, probably to scare me. But don't worry Clove, I'm scared. Very Scared.

I can't fight the urge anymore so I head over to the knots station and make a net. As I'm making it I notice the red-headed girl from district five trying to get my attention. She jerks her eyes from where I am to the snares and I nod in understanding. After I finish up the last few notes I pick up my net and bring it over to the snare station with me. "What is it?" I whisper suspiciously as I sit down next to her.

"I want to propose an alliance." She states simply. "I understand if you don't wish to join me,but first let me give you an idea of how I can help you." I nod before she continues, "I saw you making those rope nets and have an idea. If you were to take the net and put it up in a few trees perhaps and were to lace those fishing hooks i saw you make through each of the corners, then create a trip wire which would be attached to the middle of the net at an angle like this." she sketches out her idea as she explains it, "Then the net would fall and the fishing hooks would lock in the ground preventing your victim from escaping and from there you could easily kill them." I start to speak before she starts talking, again. "And before you argue against this I know the arena is going to be tropics, forest, or jungle based off of the patterns of games for the last few years so you would have everything necessary for this trap to work. in fact, based on statistics and percent chances I could give you a very good idea many variables in the games." I sit there stunned for a moment. _Damn, someone does their homework. _

"I'm willing to take you up on that offer." She smiles at me before scampering off to work at the camouflage station. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Loveys!**

**Not much to say!**

RUE POV

I'm scared. Today all the careers are doing the gauntlet to prove they belong in the group. What if I don't make it? It's a series of rising platforms that you have to jump to while trainers are trying to hit you with padded clubs and you're being timed! The blonde girl from one just went and she got 3 minutes and 3 seconds, which is pretty fast. Her district partners, who are twins, decide to go at the same time and through a series of flips and trickery they finish in 3 minutes. The big brute from district two goes and makes it in 2 minutes 47 seconds. Then the knife girl from his district goes and gets it in 2 minutes and 50 seconds. Next is the exotic girl who apparently bites while wrestling. She didn't finish the course, actually she jumped onto one of the trainers who was after her with his club and beat him with it, then bite him, successfully ripping the skin in his throat open... I'm pretty sure he, uh, isn't here with us anymore, if ya kno what I mean...

The girl, meredith, from district 4 goes. I actually kinda like her, I hope she does alright... she actually does make it, which is a surprise on its own, but even more surprising is the fact that she made it in 3 minutes 23 seconds. I guess those strong swimming muscles made it so she could jump multiple platforms at a time... The dark haired boy from her district finishes in 3 minutes 5 seconds, followed by the golden haired boy who makes it in 3 minutes flat. Next is Grant. I hope he does well, no matter how brainless or arrogant he may be, he's still from home. He makes it over fast, in 2 minutes 58 seconds. Thresh clears the whole thing in 2 minutes 50 seconds.

Now it's my turn... I take a deep breath before stepping up on the first platform. **_Begin in_**_**5,**__**4,**_I look above me and notice that the rope course runs around the Gauntlet.**_ 3,2,_**I prepare to jump,_ 1._ I jump at an angle and catch the edge of the rope course. I swing so as to make sure I'm above the Gauntlet. _Swing, grab. Swing, grab. Faster, faster, faster._ I jump onto the in between platform, than head the way back, leaping back onto the ropes course. By now I'm breathing heavy and my arms are becoming weak. _Swing, grab. Swing, grab. _I chant in my head. _Almost there, so close._ I jump down onto the last platform. _I'm done._ I lean over panting and look up to see my time. 2 minutes 30 seconds.

I'm simply beaming. A big toothy grin stretches across my face as I run down into Thresh's arms. Her swings me around before placing me down. Meredith smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up. The guy from one cocks his head to the side before saying, "Nice job, 11."

MEREDITH POV

I'm so proud of myself for showing them that I'm worthy, but know in my head that it doesn't matter anyways. I'm in an alliance with Marissa. After we do the tests I head over to hatchets, which so happens to be the station she's at. Actually, this is the weapon I was at least starting to train for back home. She throws one and it hits an inch or two beside the bullseye. I pick one up, _What if I can't pull it together enough to even use this?_ Taking a deep breath I weigh it in my hand and think of all the things my instructor told me, I pull back then throw it. A bullseye. I smile at Fox who looks at me with surprise, not having realized I had come over. I try again to make sure it wasn't just luck. Sure enough, another bullseye. I'd never gotten a bullseye at the academy, the teacher would never stop yelling at me.

I start trying different kinds of throws with different kinds of hatchets to different targets. Every single one a bullseye. Maybe Zach was right, maybe I am like Mason and can pull it together when it really counts.

"Nice job, think you could show me how?" Fox says, barely moving her lips so that it doesn't appear as if she's talking.

I give a slight nod then take the stance for a standard throw, pausing long enough so she can copy me. I proceed to do the rest of the steps at the same pace and mutter for her to "keep your eye on your target, zone in on the bullseye," I release my hatchet with a swinging motion and it lands right in the head, hers follows after, pinning the chest bullseye. "See?"

She nods slightly and smiles seemingly to herself, but I know its for me. Before heading to the throwing knives station I wink at her. At the knives I try to do what I did with the hatchets, relax and chant what I need to do. I also try to copy some of Clove's movements, and sure enough, a bullseye. Clove stiffens and turns around noticing a second knife thrower is present. "Nice throw," She says suspiciously. "Were you trying to sneak up on me?" she asks in a threatening voice, I in turn shake my head no. "Good, because it didn't work." But she and I both know it did. I raise my eyebrows and give an 'okay, whatever you say' face before turning back to the dummy and throwing a few more knives to see if I really have it down pat. Still all bulls eyes.

Smiling to myself I walk away to the snares, make a net, set the fish hooks in, and set the trip wire in the fake trees they supplied. Fox sends me a warning look saying 'don't you dare give away our secret'. I nod, look around then set the trap off using a dummy. Good it's silent and effective. No one even noticed a trap went off. I smirk to myself and cut the dummy out. Some of the weaker tributes look at me in fear when we make eye contact. I guess I really proved myself today...

GALE POV

It's almost laughable how none of the other tributes seem to notice the alliance between The two red- heads from 4 and . The secret, knowing looks, the almost inaudible words, how they seem to end up at the same stations, and how that girl from 5 watches the other use each weapon then follows after to execute it perfectly, just like the girl from 4. I must admit, I'm surprised with 4. She's really pulled it together. I thought she was weak, but now she's definitely one of the stronger tributes. In fact, maybe the most dangerous. She finished the gauntlet in a reasonable amount of time, set up a perfect trap, and is now excelling with throwing knives, hatchets, smaller spears, and axes. Its like all of a sudden her training kicked in. She even snuck up on and surprised the sadist with knives.

I've been watching the girl from 5 closely too. She's very smart, too smart. Excelling in all survival skills and a quick learner with weaponry. What's more is that no one but me has noticed any of her accomplishments. She seems to go unnoticed, even when doing extraordinary things. Together she and 4 are a huge threat.

I get Cammie and Minnie over (we let her into our alliance out of pity). "I think we should ask to join The two red-heads alliance,"

"They have an alliance?" This comes from Minnie.

"Yeah, and we're the only ones who know,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cammie replies while Minnie just nods in understanding. I slip away and somehow end up at snares with the girls from 4 and 5.

"I have a proposition." I state as I continue working on the exact same snare I saw 4 making. 5 nods for me to continue, "The girls from my district and I would like to join your alliance."

"How'd you know?" The girl from 5 says looking at her partner suspiciously.

"Because, I watch from the sidelines, like you." I finish setting up the trap and set it off with a dummy.

5 and 4 gasp in surprise that I've figured out their little plan. "Fair enough, Gale." Wait, she knows my name?

"How'd you,"

She smirks at me, "Because I've been keeping tabs on my opponents. So Cammie, Minnie, and you, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"She looks at her red-headed companion who just shrugs. "Alright you're on the team."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Loveys!**

**So, as some of you may have noticed, The 100th Annual Hunger Games in no longer under crossover fics. However, it still is one, I'd just like to build up a bit of an audience first!**

CAPITOL TV POV

"This is Honorius Rudolphine, your host for the pre games! Beside me is the lovely Helena Bliss, your co. Host!"

"Well thank you Honorius. Now let's get done to business! What did you think of the opening ceremony and our tributes wonderful costumes?"

"Well, I think we can all agree the stylists have truly out done themselves this year! Each of the district tributes were truly decked out in the finest and I just love how you can tell the district just by their costume!"

"I have to agree, looking through the costumes it's very clear the stylists put their heart and soul into it. Just look at these images of the tributes from district one! Those jewel encrusted body suits completely represent the splendor and glamor that is district one."

"Definitely! And there was a new element to the costumes that we've never seen on district one tributes. It captured what is the district of luxury perfectly. However spectacular the district one costumes were, did you happen to catch sight of the district two costumes Helena?"

"Why yes I did Honorius! I don't think anyone could keep there eyes off them! Their stylist took a huge risk using a softer more elegant look and it definitely payed off!"

"I quite agree, normally from district two we see very powerful, strong costumes, but these almost seemed weightless. Their stylist Zenobia Flamsted perfectly captured the strength, glory, and pride of district two while adding a new found sense of sophistication, elegance, Grace, and beauty to them!"

"then there were the district three tributes, their stylist was very clever hen making these costumes. If you compare this image of them in their fabulous costumes to the inside of this computer they're almost identical!"

"Ah... I see it! The colored lines are the wires! Absolutely a stroke of genius!"

"So, Honorius, what did you think of the district four tribute? I found their blue costumes mesmerizing, truly a work of art! And did you see the way the stylist incorporated the starfish and pearls into the girls hair adding that simple beauty while she showed their strength through the tridents the boys held? I know that I was absolutely in love with her choices!"

"As always, district four perfectly representing the oceans of home! District five, power, looked lovely in their power plant costumes, wouldn't You say Helena? I mean, just look at the detailing on them!"

"Oh and seeing the district six stylist go for a sleeker more modern look was impressive! The metallic look really made me think of the day all the tributes came into the Capitol on the trains!"

"Ah, and district seven, the stylist was really careful with the details and it really shows! This kind of quality work is just making to see!then there's district eight! I believe that those are the 'star power patterns' of this year?"

"Right you are Honorius! District nine really stepped it up this year, wouldn't you all agree?! The simple beauty of those white and gold tunics brought a new sense of fashion to the ceremony!"

"I'm telling you Helena, those stylists are working way too hard! When district ten appeared it was a whole new look! There was a new air of confidence with these tributes as well that definitely brought a fresh feel to their chariot! The two girls costumes were really something!"

"It definitely worked in their favor to have that boy shirtless, I mean woo hoo, I'm getting hot just thinking about it! District eleven was just too cute this year! Seeing that tiny girl standing in between those muscular young men. And the way the boys held the little girls hands really represented what I believe what the hunger games has really become; something that beings us all together."

"Last but not least district twelve was on fire!"

"Figuratively and literally! I always look forward to see the flames erupting from the costumes!"

"Ha ah, me too Helena! Now let's get to the training scores!"

"From district one: Glimmer Lustre, 9. Macey Plethra, 9. Marvel Plethra, 8.

District two: Clove Stalway, 10. Rebecca Baxter, 11. Cato Stone, 11.

District three: Elizabeth Sutton, 7. Mya Wiren, 4. Jonas Spark, 6.

District four: Meredith Herrin, 8. Finnick Watercress, 9. Zachary Goode, 9.

District five: Marissa Fentin, 7. Mickey Wagner, 5. Wendell Parker, 3.

District six: Anna Fetterman, 6. Demitri Myracle, 3. Xavier Haven, 2.

District seven: Birch Harland, 5. Aspen Branch, 6. Woodrow Evans, 8.

District eight: Sasha Wells, 4. Tina Turner, 5. Bow Weston, 3

District nine: Marley Bisque, 1. Peeta Mellark, 7. Rye Mellark, 8.

District ten: Cameron Morgan, 12. Minnie Holland, 6. Gale Hawthorne, 11.

District eleven: Rue Marcellan, 9. Grant Hunt, 10. Thresh Benet, 11.

District twelve: Katniss Everdeen, 9. Madge Undersea, 5. Ash Oakland, 2."

"Those are some very broad scores ranging all the way from a 1 to a 12! And that 12 is unheard of, especially from district ten! Your thoughts Honorius?"

"I don't know what to make of it Helena. What do all you folks out there forget to let us know what you think about it on the pre-games viewer updates and don't miss the final interviews tomorrow night! I'm Honorius Rudolphine,"

"And I'm Helena Bliss,"

"Thank you for tuning in to the pre-games!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Loveys,**

**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! My sincerest apologies, and I pray that you may grant mercy upon me!**

JONAS POV

I cant help fidgeting as they escort us backstage. Ten minutes till the interviews begin. I try to slow my breathing and wipe my clammy hands off on my green suit pants. I scan the other tributes, some seem calm, bored even. others look excited and ready for the time in the spotlight. Most of them look the way I must right now; like they're about to have a seizure.

The secretive genius, the secretive genius, the secretive genius. I try to remember everything my mentor and escort told me. _Smile big and wave! At least look like yore calculating your answer! Try to look like you know something they don't... On second than again, lets not. Sake his hand firmly! Don't let him take over your interview!_

All the hints swirl through my head at a dizzying pace. "Tributes! File on in your order and sit in your designated chairs!" The stage manager calls. We all get onstage.

_Five, four , three, two, we're live._

RUE POV

I smile sweetly at the audience from my seat. Honorius' image pops up on all the screens. I wonder how he gets his hair that shade of pink? I mean, it's this weird mixed shade of periwinkle, magenta, and ruby. It reminds me of the district 12 escorts hair...

"Ladies and gentleman! Glimmer Lustre!" I must have zoned out longer than I thought... Ill have to pay more attention.

Glimmer plays up the sexy blonde ditz from district one. I almost feel bad for her. Especially since she's so good at it. Macey and Marvel do their interview together and pull the family sympathy card as expected. Next is Rebecca, Bex if you want to keep your inners inside of you. She comes across as a hot badass warrior princess without even trying.(Okay I idolize her a little! Maybe a lot?). Clove acts like a bubbly, smiley, killing machine. So basically shes also herself. Cato also just portrays himself. A vicious, brutal, domineering killer who may or may not have a soft spot or two.

Its almost painful watching the district 3 tributes. One of them looks like he's constantly in pain and none of them make a big impression. Now here's an interview I've been waiting to see. Meredith. She acts like the sweet, innocent girl she is and claims to have 'a few tricks up her sleeve'. Zach and Finnick both use the same cocky career attitude knowing that their looks will win them enough sponsors on its own. District 5,6, 7, and 8 are the same as always; scared little tributes with no acting skills. That is except for the red head from 5. I'm curious about her. Meredith and her have been all buddy-buddy recently.

The boy tributes from district nine seem more concerned about the girl from their districts, Marley, emotional stability and it shows. Ah... District ten. Now this should be interesting... Most of the careers have been staring daggers in the older girl and her 'little boyfriends', as they call him, backs all night. First up is the girl. She has a strong air of confidence, but doesn't let it be overpowering. Instead it sits like perfume Sprayed a few hours ago. You can smell it, but it blends with the intelligence and easy going personality. The younger girl Minnie goes next. It's clear the older two have been helping her. She comes across as the country duckling who can't believe the 'magical wonders surrounding her' in the Capitol. The boy is just like the first girl but with more confidence and a larger focus on brawn rather than brain.

Soon I find myself being lead down the steps to the main stage. I smile brightly and wave at the Capitolites in the audience. "Hello Rue! It's nice to have you here tonight,"

"It's great to be here with all of you! Before you start asking questions I'd just like to thank everyone who helped me get where I am!" The audience applauds and erupts in 'awes' and 'she's too cute!'And as if on cue I flash a cute little smile at the audience.

"So Rue, do you have any plans for the arena or skills you'd like to share with us?"

"Well, Honorius, I am very excited to have been reaped my first year! Though I won't share any of my specific skills, I will say the other tributes better watch their backs!" He asks me a few more dummy questions before my time is up. I return to my seat pleased with my interview. Grant plays the stupid, greek god(except it's not an act) and Thresh goes for the mysterious one word answers. Just district 12 then I can go and rest up for tomorrow! None of the twelves were very promising accept possibly Katniss, and all the careers have her as their first kill priority. Apparently she's a 'Stuck, bitchy prudenwho needs to be put in her place' whatever that means.

CATO POV

Finally these damn interviews are over and I can get out of this stupid suit! I make a beeline for my dressing room. Once I'm changed I head down to the training center. I hear someone else in there already but that's impossible, no ones supposed to be here. I quietly sneak through the door and lean against the wall. Sure enough, there's 10 using MY sword , hacking up a dummy. She pulls away fm the mutilated dummy, inspecting her work. She seems to deem it acceptable and smiles,wiping away sweat and taking a swig of her waterbottle.

"Is that how you got the 12?" Her back goes rigid when she he,are me call out.

CAMMIE POV

"No, it isn't Cato," I say screwing the cap back on my water bottle before turning around. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He smirks at me and I just roll my eyes. "Listen 10, I want to know how you got that 12 and I always get what I want."

"Then maybe it's about time you don't..." I reply back nonchalantly. His eyes narrow as he walks towards me. He's cornered me in three long strides.

His arms are on the wall on either side of me,"you better start talking pretty damn fast,"

"Or what?" I can't help laughing at his expression, "Do you really want to know?"

_I walked in, the door slamming behind me. 'You have 15minutes . I nodded before grabbing some rope and a sword,two axes,a set of daggers, hatchets, and spear. I quickly fashion a belt out of the rope and secure all the weapons on. I throw the spear, bullseye. The hatchets, bullseye. An axe, bullseye. All but one dagger, bullseye. Next I got up to the dummies and hack away at them one by one mutilating them with the sword, axe, and a dagger. I take a few shots, all bullseyes, with the bow And for extra measure I do some acrobatics across the floor before doing the finale. I grab one of the dummies and smash it's head on the floor once, it explodes into tiny pieces. Using them I create a lovely little picture... Of all of them hanging as I sing the hanging tree, a lovely little illegal tune. I stand and smirk at their horrified expressions before curtsying and walking out without waiting to be excused._

I lean it towards Cato as if about to tell a secret. "I did better than you," I whisper in his ear before ducking under his arm and heading towards the door! hips swinging. " See you in the arena Cato!" I call back before walking out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Loveys! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I truly am sorry and humbly repent. Now, on with the story!**

MADGE POV

I can't sleep. I toss and turn. I have a glass of warm milk. Yet still I can't sleep. How could I? Its the night before I enter the arena. The night before my family watches me get murdered on live television. I know I'm not going to win. I over heard my mentor talking to our district escort, she was talking about our hopelessness. I'm apparently a sad disappointment. Ash is a lost cause. Katniss is the only real contender and she has each and every's career on her bad side. I heard them taking claims on who gets to kill her. I sigh and push back the covers to my overly soft bed. I sneak out of my room to the elevator. I press the button labeled R.

The elevator doors open and I step out relishing in the warm breeze, taking a deep breath and the scent of tulips flood my senses. But my relief is short lived. It appears I'm not the only one who likes to frequent the roof. I duck back into the shadows. It's the three from ten, and the red heads from five and four. _Maybe I have zero chance of winning, but I can at least try and help Katniss! _They seem to be discussing an alliance. They are clearly going to be a huge threat in the games! The two older kids from ten and the kid from four can all wield a weapon and that red head from five is too smart for her own good. The kid from ten was really good with camouflage and the plants and animals precautions station. She also did a good job with creating a fire, shelter, and finding food and water sources. Basically good with basic survival skills.

The fact that Meredith is ditching the career pack is definitely big news and clearly a secret considering she's been eating with them at lunch. "Alright Meredith, during the bloodbath kill anyone in your way besides the careers and us. You have to look loyal but escape during the chaos. According to Fox here there are definitely going to be trees but I overheard the game makers speaking of a 'big surprise' as I left the interviews. If there are trees that is the way we all run, but if not everyone locate Minnie during the countdown. She will run straight behind her and we will all follow. Gale, Meredith, and I will be going into the conrucopia to collect surprise. Minnie, Fox that leaves you two to et out as fast as possible. But, if you can grab a bag go for it. Just don't hesitate if you have any doubts just bolt." I overhear Cammie go through their plan. She's clearly the leader. "So, we all clear?" The others nod in approval and begin to leave.

First I see four go, she clearly doesn't fancy being caught out here by another career, who would? Next the boy from ten sends the little girl to their room to get some sleep. 'Fox' as they called her begins to leave but quickly ducks into the shadows. That's when I realize she's right next to me.

FOX_FACE POV

"Nice job, I have to admit I'm pretty sure only Cam and I caught you hiding over here. She believed it would be fine because you'd be dead soon enough anyway,but I want to offer you a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" She asks naively.

"When the gong rings you follow Minnie and I. When Cammie gets back I'll explain to her why you should be able to stay with us. No one would dare touch you without Cams verdict. In return you keep your pretty little mouth shut about what you heard and the fact that I'm listening in right now. Deal?"

She nods her head clearly happy to have an in an alliance, especially one as strong as ours. Stupid girl, Cam will kill her as soon as she sees her. She didn't appreciate the girls cowardice and deception by listening in and hiding. I just made the situation easier for our alliance. "Good, now I suggest you go to bed." She clearly takes notice of the command in my tone and nods before silently slipping into the elevator.

"What are we doing Cammie?"

"I have no fucking clue..." She says laughing a herself.

"Well you're doing a great job of hiding it. You'd make an excellent leader, you should have gone to the career pack. Cato's asked you twice. I have a feeling that he isn't one to ask more than once, get refused, or not get his way. He's probably targeting you."

"Nah, they're after fire-bitch, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're probably a close second,"

"Like you aren't? Gale, we're the top competitors other than them, their biggest known threat. Besides, Meredith will be a distraction to them. They're more likely to target those who most recently crossed them and I really do like her but we are all following the better them then me mindset."

"Cam, are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"Haven't you seen the way that guy looks at you?! That guy and his friends?! They look at you like they want to eat you Cam!"

"And why shouldn't they? Besides, I think we should be thinking about the closer threats."

"Like who?"

"Oh, I don't know, Fox and Meredith perhaps?"

"Cam..." He sighs and puts his head and his hand," You're a piece of work." With that he storms out.

Just the information I needed, he is most indefinitely in love with her. Who isn't though? All they career boys seem to fancy her. She's attractive, smart, and good with weapons. A deadly trio. In my mind I believe that I would die if I knew she'd win. She deserves it. But she's right, we all have the better them than me mindset now. When it comes down to it my primal instincts would keep me from saving her.

I watch 'Cam' slay down with her legs dangling over the edge. She's still in her training uniform and starring at the sky. I decide its time to leave. She deserves her privacy and with that I get in the elevator.

CAMMIE POV

_What am I doing? I'm not strong enough to be a leader. I'm going to lead us all to our deaths... I wish Gale would just understand. I don't think I should be in charge. But I'm 'the best'. Why do I always have to be left to do all the dirty work. The thing is if one of us dies its all on me. I've always known Gale as a selfish creature and shouldn't be so surprised. But I just can't handle it all on my own. _I feel tears threatening to spill so I lay down and look at the stars _There's the big dipper, Orion, Capricornus, Hercules, Lupus, Octans, Pyxis, Telescopium, Vela, _I don't notice the presence of someone beside me till he clears his throat, startling me from my list of constellations.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I just nod my head in reply, pushing myself up onto my elbows. I instantly recognize the boy. He's one of the careers from four, Zachary, I believe. He just smirks at me. "Whatcha doing out here all on your own, I figured you'd at least have your little boyfriend tagging along." I look at him with confusion and he just chuckles. "Ya know, the guy from you're district?" I must look taken aback because he continues to say "Ahh... so its that kind of relationship,"

"What are you insinuating?" I ask getting annoyed by his smug attitude.

"Just that he's been friend zoned is all."

"We're just friends." I reply flatly at an attempt to end the conversation.

"Exactly, you think you're 'just friends'" He laughs again when he sees my glare. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking I guess,"

ZACH POV

I nod, makes sense. What else would she being doing all alone outside? I see her looking at a group of stars in the sky, "That's Hydra," I tell her following her gaze.

I just barely catch her whisper "I know, my dad taught me."

I can tell I wasn't supposed to hear the last part, especially not the sadness behind it so I live it be.

"You sure you don't want to join the careers?" I ask her. Glimmer suggested to Cato that someone else try since he can be a bit intimidating. We could do without the boy, but she was a necessity.

She just let out a scoff, "And I'm guessing Cato sent you? My answer is no!"

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

She looks into my eyes as if trying to find something. She nods as if in approval before beginning, "You may have the largest alliance but it isn't a strong one. An alliance is based on mutual trust, but none of you trust each other. Besides I'm one of your number one targets,"

I just nod "I'll respect your choice no matter what it is because I respect you, but if you do change your mind find one of us before the game begins and wink, we'll spread 'the sign'"

I say before standing up and turning to leave, "So you've gotten it all planned out, haven't you? Let me ask, how badly do you wish me in your alliance?" I freeze unsure how to answer. I turn around slowly and silently. She's looking out at the sky line where the suns rays are just barely lifting the darkness.

"Right now getting you in our alliance is our number one priority." I say before leaving her sitting there dumbfounded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Loveys!**

**Are you ready for a very exciting chapter?! It tis the HUNGER GAMES!**

RUE POV

All of us, the careers that is, got up early to get in some extra training and discuss our plans for the arena. AKA listen to Cato tell us what to do for two hours. Cato's beside me mutilating a dummy with his sword. I'm trying to get expertise with more than just my slingshot by copying the other careers movements. I can't let them think I'm a weakling... "Hey guys," Zach enters the training room and heads to the trident station, clearly avoiding all of our gazes and the question that we all know is coming.

"Where is she?" Cato barks at Zach, I wince in sympathy for Zach, but just keep working on hacking up my dummy, knowing its better to stay out of it. Besides, I don't need to be on Cato's bad side. I'm pretty sure he already thinks I'm a weakling. Meredith seems to have the same approach as me, seeing as she just keeps throwing her hatchets at the target.

"She obviously didn't come Cato, which means," Clove began haughtily only to be interrupted by Bex. It was no secret Clove disliked Cameron. She hasn't stopped complaining about her ever since she showed her up on the first day of training.

"She didn't join." Bex filled in for Clove with a smirk. Though she didn't real seem to mind Cameron, in fact, I'd say she admires her. But she and Clove have this weird friendship. They always agree with each other and back each other up, but are also always at each others throats.

"You said you'd get her to join!" Cato's rage starts to build. He turns away from the dummy he was working on to face Zach. Now I'm really glad I decided to keep to myself. If Cato glared at me like that I'd probably drop dead on the spot.

"Listen bro, I tried but she seems to have it all figured out." Zach starts to attempt explaining himself.

Thats when we hear a girl's giggle approaching the room accompanied by running footsteps. We all turn to the door to see the infamous Cameron leaning against the frame yelling down the hall.

"Listen, I'll catch up with you guys later!" She walks in and nods to us still laughing. "Hey guys! I guess I'm not the only one who came down early to warm up!" She weaves through all of us at the stations till she reaches the swords, all the way at the end. She waves at Cato cheerfully, he just scoffs and glares down at her.

_I really wouldn't do that i I were you. He's mad as it is._ She grabs his sword and starts hacking at the dummies with just as much strength and fluidity as Cato, but with an added grace. Cato continues to look at her in disgust. "Ya know Cato, you'd be really attractive if you didn't look like you were constipated or in pain all the time. Hell, I bet if you smiled once in awhile even I could fall for you," She says nonchalantly as if it's a common place thing to say. We all just stare at her in shock, Macey dropped her carving knife and the sound of the metallic clatter echoed through the room.

"I'll have to remember that," Cato says as he regains his composure and accompanies it with his signature smirk.

"And if you lost the smirk." She stops hacking and hands him back his sword. "By the way, that's not the right style sword for you. You'd be much better off with this one," She hands him one with a longer blade and bigger handle. "It has more weight to it so that you won't over rotate after a swing because of the extra force. Therefore it'll save you time during battle and keep you from getting too badly blind sided,"

_Oh no, the last thing Cato likes is to be instructed on how or what to do. She really must have a death wish._

Cameron looks as if she's trying to choke back a laugh as she sees the vein in Cato's neck pulse in his rage. Cato roughly grabs the sword from her grasp and weighs it in his hand.

"How do I know you aren't just tricking me so that you can getting the other sword in the cornucopia?" Cato asks in a gloating tone, as if he's ruined her big master plan. _Really Cato? We all know this girl is smarter than that..._

"Well, A, thats not my preference sword. B, you could just try it for yourself right now." She says matter-of-factly and accents it with an eye roll "Honestly, its like you think I'm stupid or something..." she huffs before Cato attacks one of the dummies with the new sword, she was right. If I thought he was mad at Zach earlier, then he was furious with her. His right eye started to twitch with rage. "See?" She said smirking up at him, "Oh, and you might want to get that looked at," She added pointing to her right eye. All of us started coughing to hold back our laughter, successfully angering Cato further.

"So, what is your preference sword?" Bex says, trying to change the subject

Cameron eyes break away from the stare down occurring between Cato and herself to scoff, "I honestly can't believe how stupid all of you think I am! I'm wounded, really," She held her hand to her heart mockingly.

"Hey Cam! Our mentor wants to see us," 'her little boyfriend' says, poking his head in.

"I'll be right there, you make sure to get Minnie up," He just nods and walks away. I can't help but roll my eyes at him, just letting her order him about like that. He may have been given a high number but he was just a coward.

"See you guys in the arena," She says as she saunters out the door. Then pokes her head back in to say, "Oh, and Cato, I wasn't lying when I said I could fall for you."

CAMMIE POV

_Why did you just say that!_ My mind screams as I get in the elevator to our floor. I cannot believe I just said that. My heart pounds, I can't tell if its because I'm scared of what Cato's gonna do to me or if its because Im going to be in a fight to the death today. "Hey guys!" I say with a calm cheerfulness that contrasts with how I'm actually feeling right now

"Why were you training with the careers this morning Cam!" Great, I haven't even had coffee yet let alone actually get into the arena and Gale's already acting all over protective and yelling at me.

I can't help the annoyed sign that escapes me lips or the roll of my eyes "I wasn't training with them, they just happened to be there. I don't know what your deal is Gale, but just because someone looks at me doesn't mean the want to fuck me!"

"Whatever,"_Really Gale? 'Whatever,' that's the best you've got._ I sit down at the table and start to heap food on my plate. Minnie walks into the room and her spin immediately straightens. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and Minnie clearly doesn't know how to handle it so I try my best attempt at diffusing it. "So, why'd you want to see us?" I ask our district mentor who's sitting across from me. He seems to let out a breath he must have been holding and began,

"I just wanted to make sure you guys went over the plan and know what you're doing," The three of us nod in agreement. "So just remember, if one of you doesn't make it back to the others DON'T go looking for them. Find somewhere safe to camp. If their face doesn't show up that night you know they're safe and hope they can handle themselves. Looking for them will bring attention to yourselves and the alliance. Let them find you," We all nod once again.

"Your prep teams will be here in five minutes!" Our escort calls out from the living room.

"Shit! Oh, damn it, I mean. Sorry for swearing Minnie!" Gale says as he starts shoveling food into his mouth in a rush.

"Gale, she's in the Hunger Games, I think she can handle some swearing," He rolls his eyes in reply and keeps shoving everything in sight into his mouth, "Stop being such a pig Gale," I'm still pissed about before and everything he's doing just annoys the crap out of me

"I'm not being a pig!" He replies indignantly with bacon hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes you are! Eat slower or you'll get sick and thats really going to help the alliance!" I protest.

"Yes mother," He whispers under his breath. Normally I'd let this slip, but not today.

"Oh, and whats that supposed to mean?" I put an icy clip on each word.

"Just that I'm sick of you always telling me what to do and bitching at me about everything I do wrong," Gale says standing up from the table and glaring down at me.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an overprotective pig-headed jerk I wouldn't have to!" I say standing up as well.

"If I'm an over protective pig than you must be a whore running around flirting with all the careers like you do!"

"Excuse me!?" _That little shit head!_

"You heard me! You've acted like a complete slut, I wouldn't be surprised if you spread your legs for the game makers to get that twelve!"

"I. Hate. You. Gale Hawthorne." I say evenly before turning sharply on my heel and storming to the elevator "I hope you die in the arena!" I yell back over my shoulder before riding up to the roof.

_OH MY GOD I'm such a terrible person! What if that's the last thing I ever say to him. Maybe I should __apologize...no. He started it._

CATO POV

I'm sitting on the edge of the roof when I hear, "God, why do you have to be here right now!"

I turn to face Cammie. Well Cammie's back "Hey, its just me, I know I'm amazing but I think 'God' is going a bit too far." I say smirking, "So are you here to say you've changed your mind?" I smirk at her. Her backs turned to me and I hear he sniffling. "Wait, are you... crying?" I ask incredulously, there is no way she's crying.

"Screw off Cato!"

I stand up and walk over to her. I reach out to touch her shoulder, "I said fuck off!" She tries to wrench her shoulder out of my grasp but I just spin her around and pull her into my arms. I'm not really sure what brought me to do this, I just did. She looks so innocent and small with her eyes all puffy and tears going down her face. Nothing like the warrior I've seen in the training center. Something about it makes me want to protect her with all my power yet at the same time my minds screaming, _What are you doing?!_

"Hey, whats wrong? Did your little boyfriend break up with you?" I decide to throw a jab to make up for the fact that I may or may not be hugging her but it doesn't come how it should've. It comes out sounding like I actually care... which I don't... I can't.

"He's not my boyfriend," She says whispers laying her forehead on my chest.

"But it is about him?" I ask, apparently a little too arrogantly because she attempts to push me away from her yelling,

"Just leave me alone Cato, its none of your damn business! Let me go you bastard! I said Let me-"

Thats when I kissed her. It sounded like a good idea in my head, besides all her screeching was giving me a headache...

*jfusgfuyhddiuh*

ASH POV

The platforms rise and I look around, we are surrounded by an endless expanse of blank, white space. "Tributes!" The voice erupts from an unknown source and echoes through the white abyss, "To celebrate the fourth Quarter Quell on the 100th anniversary of the Annual Hunger Games, we have added an extra surprise. The arena will change every day at midnight. In addition, there will not only be supplies within the cornucopia, but hidden within the arena as well! Now, let the 100th Annual Hunger Games begin!" The arena slowly begins to materialize around us as the countdown begins.

BIRCH POV

60 _I am going to die_

59 _My Gran is going to watch me be murdered_

58 _Cato is going to chop my head of with his sword _

57 _I can't believe this is happening_

56 _Fuck, the arena's cold_

55 _I wish my grandma was here_

54 _Actually, I don't_

53 _Wish I was with Grandma_

ZACH POV

52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 46

Come_ on Cammie, wink! Please just wink! I don't want to kill you!_

GALE POV

45,43, 42 , 41 ,40

_Please Cam, don't do anything stupid! God, please forgive me Cam!_

MEREDITH POV

39,38,37 ,36, 35 ,34

_They are going to kill me. When they figure out I'm betraying them, they'll kill me!_

BEX POV

33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28

_Damnit! Fire bitch is on the other side of the cornucopia!_

CAMMIE POV

27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22

_The edges of the cornucopia are appearing..._

FOX-FACE POV

21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16

_The cornucopia's a house?! Weird... _

CLOVE POV

15,14,13,12,11

_DAMN! I wish I could see my knives! All the good stuff must be in the house!_

ASPEN POV

10, 9, 8, 7, 6

_Maybe I should just step off my block and commit suicide, it might be less painful..._

CAMMIE POV

5,4,3,2,1

_Everyone better follow the plan!_

KATNISS POV

BOOM!

My ears ring as I dash forward into the house. I climb the stairs, running up two at a time. Sprinting through the halls I see other supplies and tributes but no weapons. I keep going, my heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest as I run up another flight of stairs. I see an orange pack at the top and grab it, I can't waste anymore time in here. That's when I hear Glimmer's indignant shout from the bottom of the stairs,

"Where are all the weapons!?"

_Damnit! The careers are coming!_ I race down the hall and duck into a random room, closing the door behind me. The room is bare with no furniture. I slide down against the door and let out a sigh of relief as I hear their pounding footfalls pass outside my door. I can hear the screams of other tributes as they get killed, probably having their necks snapped by the brutes from 2 and 11...

I decide to open my pack, it'll be awhile before its safe to leave any ways.

CAMMIE POV

_Think Cam, think! They wouldn't put the weapons upstairs, that's too easy, too obvious..._ I watch as tributes race up the stairs one after the other, pushing each other down the stairs to make it up first or to get out of the careers way. The careers storm up the stairs, Cato and Thresh snapping tributes necks as the run. A tribute slips down the stairs right in front of my feet, their neck snapping with a sharp crack _Wait a minute... DOWN! The weapons are downstairs!_

I race through the house jumping over the bodies of a few tributes and searching for a staircase that leads down. I shove through the chaos, all of them flocking up the numerous staircases, leaving me alone on the floor.

_Here it is!_ It was a steep, rickety, winding staircase. The stairway was only light by the light from the floor above. I grabbed a pack resting beside the first step and rifled through it... a flashlight and a map of the house.

_Probably figured that if you were this close to the stairs you knew what was going on..._

I flicked on the flashlight and unfolded the map. The house went up six stories and only had the basement below it...

_I applaud the game makers , the careers were probably on the top floor by now, but It'll buy me some time._

I race down the stairs as fast as I can while watching my footing. When I reach the bottom I'm in the corner of a humongous room.

_Here it is... Completely unscathed...I bet Honorius is having a field day going on about the intelligent and deadly tribute from district ten right now._

I flick on the light switch and turn off the flashlight. The room is filled with supplies and weapons, an amazing treasure trove... Knowing I don't have time to just stand about I scan the room quickly, racing to the middle I take off my jacket to hide the knife vest underneath, knowing that it was meant for Clove. I grab the large duffle bag that sat beside it and unzip it.

_Food, extra weapons, matches, clothes... the list goes on forever..._

It was easily the biggest pack in the room yet was incredibly light...

_Gotta love the Capitol and its magical technology..._

I scanned the walls. Weapons were placed all along them. I grabbed the belt that was looped around the duffel bags straps and fastened it around my waist. The belt had loops on it, perfect for carrying weapons... I grabbed the high-end set of bow and arrows from their respective peg on the wall and slinged them over my shoulder,

_Sorry fire bitch,_

Then I took the samurai swords that rest beside them, putting them on opposite sides of the belt.

_Hmmm... I hope Marvel doesn't miss these spears..._

I think as I pull the whole set off the wall. These were easily his favorites and for a good reason... Next I nabbed the sash that had some nice carving knives, hatchets and discs and throw that on over my shoulder. Taking a last scan around the room I make my final selections. I swing the second largest bag over my shoulder, pickup a nice trident, and my favorite weapon... A dual ended sword. With that I run like my life depend on it up the stairs and out of the house. The game makers must be on my side because all of the equipment feels light as a feather.

_No one caught_ me.

I bolt towards the woods secretly reprimanding myself for hoping Gale's okay.

CATO POV

We finally reach the top floor and what do I see. I see a sign that fucking says_ 'Maybe you should try checking the basement?'_

I roar in frustration before yelling at the others "Go downstairs! And kill anyone in your way!" They all groan before catching sight of my deadly glare and high-tailing it.

We thundered down flight after flight killing seven tributes on the way down. As we reach the ground floor I growl in frustration. There, right by the edge of the woods is district ten carrying a shit ton of OUR supplies.

"Cato! I found the stairs!"

**THE FALLEN TRIBUTES**

Jonas-District 3

Mya-District 3

Mickey-District 5

Anna-District 6

Demetri-District 6

Xavier -District 6

Aspen-District 7

Birch-District 7

Bow-District 8

Sasha-District 8

Tina-District 8

Marley-District 9

Rye-District 9

Ash-District 12


End file.
